A Beautiful Lie
by anamcr
Summary: Teenage girl, Bella, witness her best friend Jacob's and classmates’ murders at a school "shooting". Goes into a short depression afterwards, until she finally speaks to Edward, the love of her life. But regrets it after she finds out who he really is.
1. The Last One

**I might suck at writing but I love to do it. Please bare with me :)**

**

* * *

****The Last One**

"_And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes  
I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold  
And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes  
I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold"-Escape the Fate_

It was the first Wednesday of October, October 1st to be exact. I was wearing my least favorite black skirt with my green and black striped tights, my combat boots and my black Paramore hoodie.  
The morning was awful, an omen on the rise. It was raining softly, not too hard but enough to get you wet in a couple of minutes.  
The sky was painted a dark charcoal color, looking the opposite of day. I was the first one at school, feeling a bit embarrassed  
but trying to ignore the usual stares coming from the main office. I hated being early, but I also hated being late.  
So, thanks to the many failed driver's test, every morning I have to walk around 10 minutes to get to school.  
Which is fine with me, that's my work out of the day. Except today, because I was a soaking wet when I got to school.

I headed straight to the restroom, waiting for anyone else to come. I was in the middle of adding eyeliner to my eyelid, when my cell phone vibrated.  
A text this early? I thought. I immediately checked and it was from Jake, my best friend. In our freshman year, everyone thought we were dating.  
We hung out together all the time, and it was ridiculous how much we had a common. Two weeks and we shared lockers. Shared money, shared secrets.  
Our parents met at our school's Open House, 2 years ago. My father really liked his mom, but we thought it was gross to think of them as a couple.  
We're not sure why, maybe because they're grownups already.

_2 mins until I get there. Meet me at the cafeteria would you :)?_

Jacob is a year older than me, making him 18. His father left his mother 2 years after Mike was born, replying he was sick of a baby and wanted to be free.

Daliah, Jake's mom, never seemed to care and raised him all by herself. It was hard to talk about parents, and it's something we never brought up.  
Jake knew my parents divorced after my mother walked out of my father's home, giving the excuse of her feeling "bored" and with no future in this small town.  
Only to come back seventeen years later, due to her job as a plant researcher.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, feeling glad students were starting to arrive. I spotted Mike, Jessica, Tyler and some other seniors, hanging around by the entrance door.  
Eric, Angela and Lauren by the first table in the cafeteria, and finally Jacob entering the exit door. He hugged me awkwardly, realizing I was soaked from the rain.  
He gave me a smile of approval and I followed him to the nearest empty table.

The school's breakfast sucked, as always. My morning wasn't a complete _morning_ without it. So Jake decided to share his burrito with me.

"Beans and cheese? Aren't those the main gas producers?" Ignoring me, Jake looked down and rubbed his stomach.

"I don't feel good. It's not the burrito, trust me. No gas involved. It's just this worry I have. I don't know what it is" Jake said,  
with a terrifying look and pose, as if someone had just stabbed him or something.

I knew what he was talking about, I'm sure everyone has had those feelings. So I didn't pay much attention to it and went back to finishing the burrito.

The day went on as usual, boring and confusing. Lately we've been having tests and quizzes like mad animals, as if the world were to end tomorrow  
and we wouldn't have any other day left to take a test. The end of the school day arrived, Jacob and I were sitting in the hall, in front of our lockers.  
Knowing how much it hurt me, I brought up Edward.

"He keeps starting at me sometimes. It's a creepy look. I just don't understand if he likes me back or not..." I started complaining,  
I didn't want to realize how much of a pain I was being, talking about someone I would never have a chance with.

Edward has been my crush, no love, since the beginning of the year. He has all the qualities of my dream guy, and even though I have never spoken to him once  
(Except that time he held the door open for me and I said "Thanks"), I think we share something. I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say "love" because honestly,  
he's all I ever think about. He appears in my dreams, day and night. My stomach makes the funniest reactions when our eyes meet, and my knees feel  
the weakest when I pass right next to him. Call it love or not, I want him. I want him in the most innocent, purest way, to the naughtiest, dirtiest way.  
But no girl has ever dated him, at least not in the last month since I moved here. His family, "the Cullens", is the outcast of the school, making it even  
more difficult for me to get a chance to talk to him.

So I decided to shut my mouth about it. Jacob noticed my bummed expression and tried to cheer me up by telling me how "he doesn't deserve me anyway" and  
I "could do so much better". I got up, ready to go home to spend the rest of my day uselessly online or hearing Charlie's stories about how great the weekend will be,  
just to let me down every Saturday morning.

"Bella, aren't you staying? Research on U.S Electoral College, remember?" Jake asked, as he handed me a bag of Flamin' Hot Funnyons he'd saved from lunch.  
"I guess" I answered with my mouth full, and ran to catch up to him, heading to the library.

Books fascinate me. Not the autobiographies or non-fiction books, but the ones with interesting, illusory characters and stories. The ones with sad and unfair endings.  
The ones where the protagonist lose, and make me want to plug my hair out. Just different books. It seems like I've read all the books in this library,  
but I didn't want to check some out in the local public library, I owed two books since two summers ago.

As we entered the library, I threw away my trash and sat at the corner table at the very end of the library. The table was covered in anime and comic books cut outs,  
protected by clear tape. I watched and somehow the library seemed packed today.

There was Ms. Goe sitting behind her desk and the book drop, Jessica going through some magazines Ms. Goe was giving out, Eric in the science fair book section,  
Jake in the first computer by the entrance door, and other kids reading and talking constantly at their table.

It was five minutes before 5pm, when I first heard it. I thought someone had fainted or dropped 20 books to the floor at the same time. Or maybe Jacob had gone  
on addictinggames and was playing that shooting game of his. But I was wrong.

I heard and saw two teachers including Ms. Goe scream their lungs out, crying agonizingly. There were 4 men at the library entrance, with black-holed cloth on their faces,  
covering everything but their eyes, nose and mouth. Wearing all black clothes, each holding a gun, giving what seemed directions to each other.  
They closed the library doors, and turned the lights off. I panicked, trying to find a place to hide. There was nothing but the table, and I managed to squeeze right under it.

_What the hell? What's going on? Who are you? Oh my God, we're going to die! Help, help!_

Everyone lost control of their minds and bodies. Others even tried going up to the masked men but only received a bloody nose and broken ribs in return.

I couldn't spot Jacob, the computer sit was empty. And then I heard his voice.

"Hey buddy, you got the wrong school. Forks High? Seriously? Is this some sick joke?"

What the fuck are you thinking Jacob?! They've got guns, and not the ones you managed to get this summer!

During this time, I yearn for courage to go protect Jacob. But really, what could I do? Breaking my thoughts, I heard a gunshot and saw Jake drop to the floor.  
Then two, three gunshots, going everywhere. I covered my mouth with my hand and let the tears run down my face. The quietest noise and they would discover me, I thought.  
I could feel the hot bump in my throat, cutting my saliva circulation and making it hard to breathe. My effort to look for Jacob was regretful, all I could see was his once beautiful face,  
covered in dark red, wet blood, so I quickly turned away.

I tried looking at their faces, if that was going to be the last thing I did. I tried focusing on their mouths first. One had really white teeth; the other had some kind of mole  
or dark dot right under his lip, nothing special about the others and neither of them with mustache. The eyes came next, but they were all dark brown,  
I would say black but that would be impossible. And their noses had almost the same characteristics. My thoughts were pleading for help and my life somehow felt to be worth nothing.  
I closed my eyes and let guilt and pain fill my heart. I don't know why today I even bother to come. But I regret doing it. I regret having to be a nerd and having to stay after school to finish up homework. I regret being so quiet all the time and never having the guts to confess my love for Edward. I regret not doing anything after my best friend Jake was killed.  
If I was going to die today, I wished I'd die doing something I was to be proud of. Hiding under a table, watching your best friend die wasn't it.

Suddenly, the yelling stopped and I heard one of the covered man chuckle.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

Then what came next, was the weirdest, most repulsive thing I've ever seen. All the guys bend over, resting their knees on the ground, and started to, what seemed, suck on the dead people's neck.

_What…? Are these pedophiles… but… dead…bodies…Jake._.

Then I realized that they weren't only sucking on their necks, but biting on them, like if it was food, a sweet or a fascinating drink. So fast, so gross.  
I could see the blood run down one of the guy's mouth, all the way to his neck. Are these animals dressed in disguised as humans? Vampires, sharks, carnivores? WITCHES?!

Once I heard them release a "satisfied and full" sigh, they left the library, running, if not flying.

I don't think these guys had a clue what they were doing because if they did, they wouldn't have left me alive.

* * *

**Wow, i finally finished it the way I wanted.  
Please comment/review it and feel free to ask questions :)**

**Thank you!**


	2. Not Zombies

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes me wanna keep on going and going and going!  
A mistake I made in the first chapter, where it says:**_  
Jacob is a year older than me, making him 18. His father left his mother 2 years after __Mike__ was born.._**  
I meant to put Jake, I don't know why I put Mike. I cannot edit it, when I save it, it never appears changed. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It might seem like things are going really fast, but they won't.  
Questions answered at the end.**

* * *

**Not Zombies**

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday " - Evanescence_

_Jake no!Oh Jake they're only fooling around…__Jacob come here hide with me.  
What if I had stepped right in? Would I be the one that will be 6 feet underground?_

A pen dropped to the floor, making my head turn slowly to the left. The tear I'd been holding in escaped, and the sobbing began.  
I didn't want to, not in front of Charlie, not in front of a stranger detective. But I needed it. Sometimes, it's not about what you want but what you need.  
I needed Jake, I need to hide in his arms, telling me everything was going to be okay. But I know it's not.

As soon after the _zombies_ had left the library, I called Charlie. Of course, I struggled five minutes to get actual words out.  
"_Charlie? Charlie.. Jake.. The school… the masked men!"_  
"_Bells are you okay? "_  
"_No DAD, how can I be okay?! Jake… all these…please get here"_

In less than ten minutes, he was there. Not to exaggerate, but every cop, sergeant, firefighter, detective and doctor of Forks, was there.  
I spent two hours in shock under the table, or so Charlie says. No one, not even him, could manage to pull me out of under the small table.  
Result: an unbearable pain in my lower back. I remember coming out, Charlie turning my head to face his chest, covering my head with a towel.  
The smell was disgusting, never in my life had I smelled a dead body, let alone more than twenty at the same time. Noticing that my legs were too flimsy to walk on my own,  
Charlie carried me all the way to his police car. And I don't remember anything else.  
Not how I got to Charlie's office or how I'm wearing a gray sweater 2 sizes bigger than my own.

Charlie excused himself out of the office as the detective approached me.  
"Hello Bella, this is Detective Lloyd. I know you might not want to talk about this right now. But we really need to find out as soon as possible, who brought this monstrosity to Forks High"  
a tall, chubby blonde interrogator asked.  
"Did you get to see any of their faces?"  
I shook my head slowly, asking if the school's cameras had caught anything.

"Unfortunately those cameras haven't been working for years now. Did they all seem male?"

I nodded and looked out the window, but everything was dark. I tried to picture them again. Normal, tall guys. Maybe in their 5'11s. Their voices too.  
One sounded very sweet, almost classical. The other very young, and soft. How could _zombies _have sweet voices?

"Do you know if they were like, carnivores? For what I remember, they were like.. feeding on everyone's necks" I asked curiously, narrowing my eyes to the detective.

His face seemed surprised, his eyebrows raising cartoonishly.  
"Um, well Bella, it was great talking to you. We'll leave this for another time" He stood up and walked out in a rush.

So they know about the _zombies_? They know _something_ about Jacob's killers. Killer, technically. Actually, I don't remember seeing _that_ zombie's face.  
They all seemed the same. Except the one with really white teeth and the other one had a black mole under his lip. _  
Maybe that could be evidence?_

I ran to the door, trying to look for Detective Lloyd and tell him everything I knew. My back made me almost drop to the floor, but I stopped to rest with my arm on the wall.  
No one seemed to be in their cubicles. I checked everywhere, even both the male/female restrooms. Suddenly, huge fear took over my body. With my hands shaking nervously, I called Charlie and asked what was going on. He refused to give me a straight answer, and he told me to go home, carefully. I took the bus, and luckily, there were only two people riding with me.

"…_yes poor kids, my Tyler isn't going to school for a long time."_  
"_Hey isn't that Bella Swan? The only survivor.. "_  
"_Ssh! Leave her alone would ya, Sheryl" _

I tried to ignore them, and kept looking out the window. How could the driver see? The night was so black it was almost blue. _Black.. Too dark_.  
The _zombie_'s eyes, were black. I thought it was just my imagination, but their eyes…

My Jake, gone. I miss him already. I wonder if Edward had been in the library too. Oh God, I hope not. Half of me was gone already, he was my other half. I hope he's okay… I hope..  
The bus stopped and the door opened, drifting away my thoughts. I turned to see Edward, the one I was just thinking about, step in. He was listening to his iPod it seemed,  
and used his Metro Card instead of change. He turned and our eyes met, my body went numb and I could feel the rose of my cheeks show. He gave me a smile that could melt any girl's heart and started to say something I couldn't hear.

"..next to you?"  
"Huh?"  
"May I sit next to you?" He asked again, already sitting down.I gave a smooth nod, lowering my face, embarrassed of how worn out I looked. I haven't even had time to look in the mirror…  
not even wearing my black hoodie and I bet my eyes looked more like raccoon eyes by now.  
"I'm sorry about what happened today, I heard"  
This wasn't what I imagined our first conversation to be about.  
"It's okay, you weren't there right?"

"No, I was at home already, watching the news ironically"  
I smiled, and turned away. Was he sitting next to me out of pity? I'm not complaining, not at all. Suddenly I remembered what I was thinking during the shooting, about how I never had the chance to talk to Edward and reveal my true feelings for him.  
I tried to keep the conversation going.  
"Do you know what the time is?" Lame I know, but I didn't have anything more interesting to ask.  
He checked his iPod and replied "It's a little past midnight. Going home?"  
"Yeah, I don't even know what's.. going on" I sighed, chocking on my own words. What is going to happen tomorrow? Next month? After graduation?  
I'm devastated and having him next to me isn't helping my self esteem at all.

As if he has read my thoughts, Edward hugged me, and pull me closer to him, putting his arm around my tiny body and my right cheek resting on his hard chest.  
I looked in the rear view mirror of the bus, trying to take a look at Edward. He was looking down at me, with a puzzled expression. A _disgusted_ expression.  
Shower right when you get home Bella, I thought.  
Three minutes later, the bus stopped right in front of my house. The bus driver whistled at me, that being the stop signal.  
"Thanks, this is my stop now" I told Edward, as I pushed back from him.

"Later Bella" He knows my name? _Duh silly, everyone knows the new-girl-in-town's name._

"Later" I replied, tripping over the step on my way down. Edward caught me, unexpectedly, and decided he'll walk me to the door.

"How did you catch me so fast? You'll miss the bus"  
"I'll walk home" He said, ignoring my first question.

Charlie's cruiser had the sirens on, but not the sound. There were another 2 police cars next to his, both off. It surprised me he had company at home so I hurried inside.  
"Hey Bella"  
"Hey dad, what's going on? You guys have been acting so suspicious today" I asked standing with my arms open, waiting for an answer.  
"Sorry, I decided to accompany Bella to your house" Edward interrupted, adding to my mood of desperation."It's alright Edward, why don't you two take a sit?"  
"TAKE A SIT?! _TAKE A SIT?!! _DAD I'M _DYING_ TO KNOW WHO KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, AND I KNOW YOU _KNOW SOMETHING_!" The sound of my screaming drowned in the sound of my sobbing. I let myself fall in the sofa, my hands covering my face. I'd never cried so hard in my life, ever.

Edward sat next to me, holding my hand. Since when is he so close to me?  
"Bella, this might be scary, out of this world", he stated, "but the investigations and some evidence are just… there."  
"What are you trying to say Dad?" I swear Charlie is so bad at explaining anything.  
"We _think_ the shooters only provoked a "shooting" to disguise their real intention"  
"Which was…?" I knew zombies existed..  
"They're vampires Bella, and created all of this show just to be able to drink some human blood"

I could feel the tension in Edward's hand as my heart fell out of it's place.

"_Vampires_?"

* * *

**Yes Bella, vampires! **

**Please ask questions, leave comments and reviews. I appreciate it :]**

**Is Edward one of the shooters?: **I wasn't going to answer this question but then I thought it'll be more interesting if I did. The answer is YES.**  
Does Bella dress punk-rockish?: **Yes, BUT _only _in these first chapters. It's not _her_ style, though. Will be explained later on.


	3. Half Full, Not Half Empty

**Thank you for the comments, keep them coming! :D  
Remember that this is Bella's POV and I think the whole story will be. Why? I am a girl and I think I pretend to be her better.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Half Full, Not Half Empty**

"_Yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else"- Jimmy Eat World_

A month ago, my mother Renée and I were still living in Phoenix, Arizona. When all of a sudden, Renée decided to continue her studies and study Plant Biology;  
and what better place to practice than Forks. The decision to move was set a week before her classes started. Charlie wanted to keep me all for himself,  
something I didn't mind as long as Renée was comfortable studying and not worrying about me. I hadn't been to my father's home since I was 5; a decade and two years ago.  
The school year in Forks High had just started too, so no lost work for me was involved. As much as I tried to hide and keep to myself, people would greet me asking _how I'm liking the weather_.

In my first day, I met him. Edward. The only empty sit in biology class was next to him, so I took it. We didn't really interchanged hellos, but nowadays a nod is more than enough.  
His beautiful and exquisite jaw, held his charming smile and his hazel eyes were aligned perfectly. He dazzled me. All the guys I'd met were seriously annoying and too friendly.  
His mysteriousness and darkness made me desire him so much, it was crazy. That same day I dreamt of him, something I needed really bad after having nightmares constantly or not being able to sleep at all. I noticed him and his family, the Cullens, weren't closed friends with anyone, only plain kind and courteous. They would always dress in black, or dark colors.  
I wondered if he was into punk rock or heavy metal? What were the chances of a mediocre looking girl getting the rock star?

Sure I was into alternative music too, but it was something I wouldn't _show_ using my clothes. But what if I tried to? After all, he might be interested in someone "like" him.

On Saturday I made a quick trip to Port Angeles, to check out some clothes. The local store _Metamorphosis _was he only one that carried _dark _clothing.  
I wasn't expecting to see many pierced, metal heads and I absolutely wasn't expecting to see _him_ here. But _what_ _did_ I expect? I was standing about 10 feet away from him,  
pretending to look at some Marilyn Manson shirts. As if he'd read my thoughts, he looked up and our eyes met. I immediately looked away and tried to blend in with the clothes,  
wearing the only black tshirt and black pants I owned. I skipped quietly to a much, _brighter_ section and spotted a hoodie that had "Paramore" in red letters; a sweater that looked  
something Forks High cheerleaders would wear. Heard their music; somewhat okay. But I liked the hoodie so I looked for a small one. I kept looking through the store,  
trying to hide my identity in fear of being recognized by someone and think I was freak. Not even Jacob knew about this stupid secret of mine. After 2 studded and way too short skirts,  
freaky looking striped tights, one corset and one hoodie, I made my way out of there. I never saw _him_ again until now, that he's sitting next to me.

Was pretending to be someone I'm not, the reason why he's here and finally started talking to me? Sure I was a rock-n-roller from heart, but not looks. Had he seen me wear those outfits from yesterday and today and thought I was a total loser?  
Jacob did, though. Yesterday morning he saw me and busted out laughing  
"Bella, Halloween is in like 3 1/2 weeks"  
"Yeah well Jake, I've found _my style_"  
"But I liked the normal pretty Bella better, not this whole eyeliner and black skirts thing. Why you changed out of nowhere?"  
"Told you, I went to Port Angeles, saw this one store and liked their clothes" I tried to not make eye contact with him because if I did, my lie would be caught.

We never mentioned the clothes situation again and I wish I'd told him about my change. I thought I bothered him enough already just by mentioning Edward.  
Sure he was over protective of me, always had been since we were little. And the one time I needed to be protective of him…. I didn't.

"Bella? Yes, yes, vampires" I heard Charlie interrupt my memory, and I lowered my head. These people are crazy, how could vampires do this? Do they even exist?  
Yet again, in the only place I thought was risk-free of anything (except flooding), _this_ happens.

Edward let go of my hand and softly picked my head up from my chin.  
"Are you okay?" I looked at him say, imagining those dark purple lips kissing me…  
"Yeah… just… I'm not buying this"  
"Well Bella what else can explain this massacre? Billy Black also has a strong feeling about it, he says some old myth from around here can prove vampires are back from, um somewhere"  
Charlie made a confused expression and made his way to the kitchen where two more officers discussed a map.

"Do you believe in vampires Edward?" His face froze and with his hand still on my chin, he smiled. _That _smile that makes my heart go _omgomgomgomgomg_.  
"Of course" He responded and got up, offering to help me do the same. I grabbed his arm and shyly said I was tired and wanted to go to bed. We said our goodnights and goodbyes, and by the time I got to my room, he was outside by the window.

"Excuse me Miss," he whispered, "I wanted to offer to spent some time with you tomorrow. May I?"  
My face probably went tomato red but thank goodness it was dark. I nodded and he said he'd be here by 9 am, since classes were canceled.

How could I hang out with him when my mind should be in mourning of Jake?  
I loved Jake, as a friend. I know the lame "I love you but only as friends" thing but it was true. Edward was the one I loved as a man. I am in love with him.  
I lay in bed crying silently, today had been the worst and best day of my life.

The next morning, I decided to wear some simple dark skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top with a high pony tail. It was a warm day, but too hot to wear a sweater.  
I woke up at 7:00am to shower and cook breakfast for me and Charlie.

"Good morning Bells, sorry I got to go like, right at this moment. I'll have coffee at the station, take care and get some rest okay? DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE."  
I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge. I yelled out 'Love you dad' as I heard the door close. There was a nock at the door a minute letter and thought Charlie had forgotten his jacket, like always.  
But the hanger was free as I passed and to my surprise, it was Edward at the door.

"Thought I'd pass earlier. Good morning." He smiled as I answered his good morning.  
I invited him inside and explained the burning egg in the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked trying to flip the damn egg.  
"Nah I had some Mc D's on the way"  
I turned and saw him sitting by the kitchen table. _Edward Cullen is at my house right now. HEY EVERYONE LOOK EDWARD IS HERE WITH ME ALONE._  
I laughed at the thought and poured another egg to cook.  
"So how are you feeling? How are you?" He asked, with a light of pity in his face.  
"I'm.. good." And with the curiosity killing me I asked "How come you are my friend now? I mean, you never seem to talk to.. Anyone"  
A second letter the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. _Oh my gosh Ana you can't just ask people why they're trying to be your friends. _Mean Girls reference, ha.  
"Well you seem interesting.. And never had the chance to talk to you alone"

Okay, that can work. It was true though, anywhere I went Jacob would always be there with me. Huh, no wonder.  
I finished with the eggs and some bacon and took a sit across from Edward. I started eating quietly while Edward stared at me.  
"What?" I asked playfully. He shook his head and turned away with a serious face, a _disgusted _face. _Hey wait a minute.._  
"I'm sorry do I smell?!" I asked dropping my fork and trying to be pissed. He'd done that to me in the bus and now once again. I showered 30 minutes ago!  
"Deliciously" He replied still looking down and away and I blushed. Blushed and blushed until he turned to look at me and reached over to kiss my right cheek.  
"Sorry if I'm coming off as a pervert or freak but I've had my eye on you since you moved in to Forks"  
My stomach flipped.  
"I liked you a lot Bella. I don't know your personal life so well but you're beautiful. Oh and I don't care what _your clothing style _is_._"  
And there goes back the normal position of my stomach.

* * *

**Gosh Edward you're so perfect 3  
I had to cut it short because it's more than I usually write and I don't want to bore anyone yall know!  
Send in your questions![Hope this chapter answered the clothing question about Bella]  
The tile of this chapter means that with just Jacob, Bella was half empty, which is not bad but it's a pessimist way of looking at things. But now Edward makes things better, being half full.  
I'm like Charlie, bad at explaining things. Hope you guys get my point hehe.  
Thank you for reading.**


	4. Silver and Cold

**Silver and Cold**

"_I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.  
Now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold...  
Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one." - AFI_

As I heard the words come out of his mouth, my heart bit stopped. No, really. Here he was, telling me how _beautiful _I seemed while I've been trying to dress up as someone I'm not for him to like me. _But it doesn't matter. None of it, he said it._ I smiled, the biggest goofiest smile I've given to anyone since last year, when I got my own laptop as a birthday present."Well.. You've been my secret crush since I first saw you, too" I almost choked on my bacon, trying to look away. He picked my plate and fork up, placed them gently on the sink and asked for my hand.  
"May I?"

I stood up and followed him outside.  
His shiny silver Volvo was on the driveway next to my opaque red 50's truck. I wasn't ashamed of my pick-up, really. It represented me, in every way. It was slow, I was slow. It wasn't the most, greatest good looking out there… I wasn't either. It was short, so am I.  
"How about a ride to.. Well anywhere you want?" He asked, still holding my hand and walking me to the Volvo.

"Edward I don't think I can.. You know,, just go have fun right now. Jake's funeral is tomorrow, I think" I stopped walking and let go of him.  
Edward narrowed his eyes and looked away. Something was bothering him, I could tell.  
And without saying goodbye or even looking at me, he got in his stupid shiny Volvo and took off.

* * *

When Charlie got home, it was almost midnight and I was already on my fifth slice of pizza and second can. How could he? Revealing his feelings in my face then taking off just as easy? I loved him, I feel like I do so much, but his rudeness turn everything off. Twenty minutes after being blown off and still standing on the drizzling rain, I ran in and ordered pizza. What is it about food that made me feel a tiny better and with some manly courage?

"Bells? You still up?" Charlie knocked softly on my door.  
I fixed myself and replied "Yes, just taking a little time before.. Tomorrow"  
He walked in without asking, and sat next to me on my bed. He sucked at showing his support, but dad was dad and I thanked him for even trying.  
He hugged me for a while, and left quietly.  
I put the pizza box aside and got under my covers right after, tired of everything lately.

* * *

The whole town of Forks seemed to be here; family members, boyfriends and girlfriends, babies and even people coming from out of town that didn't even knew these kids, only visited to pay respect. There were exactly 26 coffins arranged horizontally next to their empty grave. It was like a party for… dead bodies. Charlie and I arrived just on time, seeing that Daliah wanted to handle Jake's memory on her own. The funeral took place outside Fork's Christian Church, in the beautiful garden that surrounded it. Here, it didn't matter if you were from a wealthy family, everyone had the most breathtaking and unique spot for their grave. Obviously, the depth didn't matter. I'm sure 6 feet under looks exactly the same everywhere.

We took a sit next to Daliah and Billy Black, Jake's grandfather. I wasn't so sure Charlie and I were "normal" dressed for a funeral, last time I checked movies do it where everyone wears black. This funeral seemed more like a chill place. Not that the sobbing and screaming weren't around. But everyone was so casually dressed and seemed to mind their own business. I wasn't really paying attention to the mass ceremony that was taking place because it wasn't something that was going directly to Jake's memory. It was a general speech, only pronouncing Jake's name in it but that's all. I kept staring at his coffin. What if the stood up out of nowhere? Will it give his mom a heart attack? Will he come back from the dead? Don't vampires come back from the dead?

I couldn't stop thinking about the 'vampires' responsible for this. Sure it was an odd option, but who else could've done it? And there is previous proof vampires once existed in Forks. What do real vampires even look like? What if, oh I don't know, Daliah were a vampire? Could normal society distinguish vampires?

The whole buffet of people started to make different lines next to each coffin. The time to pay respects had come. Charlie and I were right behind Jake's mom, holding a bouquet of yellow roses; mines and Jacob's favorite flowers. Daliah went off on Jake's coffin. She cried and cried until I'm guessing, her tears dried up. She kept saying how unfair life is, and how she will herself take revenge on whoever did this.  
Billy took her hand and took her away.

I was first, Charlie knowing Jacob was my best buddy. The tears came straight out, and without noticing, my nose got a little runny._  
I love you Jacob. Anywhere you are, I know you will protect me, right? Help us catch the ones responsible. I will never forget you or all the bad and good times we shared together. I'll see you in the afterlife._  
I placed the roses carefully on top of the coffin and walked away quickly.  
Last time I'd cried so hard in my life was right before I got my braces. But it still doesn't compare. Nothing can compare to the lost of someone you love.  
The bells announcing the end of the mass played loudly. I stopped cleaning my boogers with my sweater and looked up. Almost everyone dispersed around and some even left, and that's when it hit me.

Where were the Cullens?

* * *

**I'm so so sorry I took forever. My life just took a random busy turn. **

**My Chemistry teacher passed away a month ago, so I kinda got a little touchy with this chapter and the clothing thing is funny 'cuz it did happen there ha! We were all dressed in black and his family was so casual…even eating pizza and all.**

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I'm rewarding your patience with two chapters **

**Feel free to ask questions and all.**

**1. IS EDWARD JUST USING BELLA ?**

Not at all.  
**2. WAS IT JASPER AND EMMET THAT KILLED THOSE PEOPLE WITH EDWARD ?**

We'll see.  
**3. DO THE WAREWOLVES EXSIST ?**

Not at this point no.  
**4. IF EDWARD'S DIET IS HUMAN BLOOD THEN WHY IS HIS EYES HAZAL(GOLDEN BROWN) ?**

Edward's diet is not human blood ;D


	5. What It Feels Like A Dream

**What It Feels Like A Dream**

"_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream." - Paramore_

Sure it was strange none of the Cullen family members showed up at the funeral, where the whole town of Forks population were at, but it wasn't stranger than finding Edward back in my door step.

"What? You're going to take off again?" My mood swings didn't happen very often, but dealing with a headache after crying your eyes out, doesn't help. Charlie came out of the truck right behind me slowly, dropping a serious hello to Edward on his way to the door. He closed the door right behind him, exerting an echo in the cloudy day.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. It took me by surprise you still cared so much about Jacob."  
Of course this would be the time I should slap his face off. How could he say something like that? How could he break the perfect illusion I had of him?  
I managed a little laugh in shock and started to walk away.  
"No, hold on. Please, I need to talk to you." I turned and starred at him directly in his eyes. God, he was beautiful, hot and dreamy. If it hadn't been for the 'please' I wouldn't have bothered.  
"What is it Edward? Are you going to explain to me all these awkward moments and feelings that seem to be taking place between us lately?" I stopped complaining right before my voice cracked.

"Come here. Closer to me." And of course, I obeyed.  
"I don't know how you can deal with.. Jacob's death and still look strong as always and beautiful. I wanted to ask you out on an official date. Nothing too extravagant but I'd like to help. I want to be that someone you turn to, to help you in anything. This might sound over the top but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I love you Isabella Swan"  
And once again, I fell for it. I'm not saying what he's confessing isn't true, but how could it? Me, Isabella 'Clumsy' Swan, who spent almost a week wearing nothing but punk clothing to attract him. Should I believe it? I want to believe it. I let my head drop to think for a second. If he loved me so much, why wasn't he preset at Jake's, my best friend's, funeral?  
With my fingers messing nervously with my lips, I looked up only to see his face half a centimeter away from mine. He put his arm behind me, pulling me closer to him, kissing me slowly. His lips felt chapped and were extremely cold. I even got the chills because of it. I felt his cheek with my hand, slightly rubbing my nails against it. I had my eyes closed but I could see and feel the final rays of sun coming out of their hiding place, only to go back in, in a matter of minutes.

"I need to go. I'll pick you up at 8 sharp" He let go of me, but I was still in heaven.  
With my eyes still closed, I nodded and let my face fall. I smiled so big, my lips cracked. When I opened my eyes, it was too late already. Edward was on his way back home. Or wherever he lives.

* * *

I almost flied to my room, when I noticed Charlie looking out the window. Had he seen our kiss? I blushed and asked curiously.  
"Dad, what are you doing?"  
"So when were you going to tell me about you and the Cullen boy? He be looking quite shiny lately."  
Of course, dad talk.  
"He asked me out on a date today. Nothing special"  
"I sure think that kiss was special. Need money to buy a dress or something?"  
"No dad I'm fine."  
He nodded understandingly. He still gave me two 20s, 'for food' as he put it. Shyly, I thanked him and took the bills from him.  
"Be home by eleven. Goodnight, will have a long day tomorrow at work. It seems like there's more evidence towards our 'Vampires' theory"  
Now, Charlie knows how to take me down from my cloud and get my attention.  
"Still with the vampires huh? What kind of new evidence is there?"  
"Dead bears up in the woods. I don't want you anywhere near there you hear me?"  
"Yes sir. Goodnight Charlie."

Skipping steps, I was quickly taking a shower and trashing my whole closet. I can't believe I have nothing decent to wear! Maybe I shouldn't care what to wear right? He'd seen me in uglier, non-fitting clothes before anyway. I chose an emerald green tank top, with some dark gray skinny jeans and since it'll be cold later at night, a long thin black jacket.  
I'm not a make-up girl, but once in a while I like to pretend I am. So I put on a little mascara (do I all the time, makes you look more alive), and a peachy colored lip gloss. I starred at myself in the mirror and gosh, I had never felt more like myself before. Sitting In my vanity, I noticed the portrait of me and Jake at La Push beach from the summer. I smiled and ran my finger across his face. He was sort of beautiful, in a brotherly type of way.  
I turned to my calendar. Monday, October 6th. Not even a week since Jake's murder. Am I ready to get so close to someone again?

Interrupting my thoughts, there was a knock on the door.  
I grabbed my cell phone and money and put them on my left jean pocket. Why hadn't Edward and I shared phone numbers? So stupid. My favorite black vans were at view so I put those on. On my way down, Edward was already inside, next to Charlie.

"Thought I'd open up and have a little talk. Be good kid. Now really, going to bed."  
"Goodnight dad"  
"Goodnight Charlie"  
I stood next to Edward and we both watched Charlie walk down the dark corridor.

* * *

"Pizza?"  
"Nope. Too much tomato sauce. But I do love tomatoes."  
"Steak house?"  
And while Edward tried guessing my favorite food, I noticed myself smiling and blushing. I've needed him for the past week, where had he been?  
"Nope, too fatty. Alright I'll give in. It's Chinese spicy noodles." I've always loved Port Angele's local "888 Chinese Restaurant" food, specially their Lo Mein and hot wings.  
"Fantastic. 888?"  
Playfully I gave a surprised look and covered my opened mouth.  
"That's exactly where I want to go."  
Still staring straight forward, he smiled. And I went gaga.

Edward insisted in having a private table, even though I see no point on having one.  
"I don't want anyone staring at my stunning partner" He was lying of course. But anything he said was wonderful and even though I don't like to take compliments, he's the exception.  
I ordered a , a Lo Mein house style and some French fries. Of course I holded back on those hot wings. Typical gentlemen, he only ordered some water.

"Really? Water?"  
"Goes with my diet"  
"YOU have a diet? Geez, pass it along I could use some tips."  
"Now why you say that? You don't need any diet or tips. You are perfect."  
I wanted to believe him. Was it my past mistakes in relationships that made me doubt him?  
"Well.. want to talk about each other? I'll start. I was bored in Forks but raised in Arizona with my mother Renee and lately with her new husband Phil. My father Charlie, chief of police. My birthday is in September 13, I am 17. I am very clumsy and stubborn. I like to keep to myself and I am quiet. Your turn." His eyes lowered and it seemed like he didn't even know where to start.  
"I'm 17 also. I have two adoptive sisters; Alice and Rosalie. Two adoptive brothers; Emmett and Jasper. And adoptive parents; Esme and Carlisle. I am adopted, ha! I was born in Chicago, birthday June 20th."  
The waitress came, like it seems, right on time.

While I shamelessly pigged out, we kept our conversation going. He seemed a little nervous, but so was I. He never once ordered anything and I was starting to believe that his 'diet' consisted of an anorexic diet. Not even a sip of his water.  
"Not hungry I see?" I asked because I pretty much had to.  
"Not at all." He took a look at my plate and smile. It's not my fault I have a high metabolism.

He offered to pay (again, such a gentleman) and we were ready to leave. He grabbed my jacket and hold it open so I could put it on. We walked to his car quite slowly, neither of us wanted this night to be over. It was barely 10:00pm.. plus the ride back home.

"Uh, I think I love you too Edward" The perfect, out of nowhere time to tell him my feelings. He found it amusing of course, and laughed so loud, it was like I was listening to melody. _How is his voice so sweet and musical-y?_

He hugged me and we both got in the car.

* * *

It was almost midnight when I got back home. We had distracted ourselves on the way looking for CDs to play in his stereo. Turns out, he has great taste in music. Maybe something any 17 year old would listen to, but the type that fascinated me. His taste for classical music added more points on his favor. _Seriously, could he get any better?_

He walked me to the door and kissed as our goodbye.  
Somehow, he had made his way into my life right when I needed him. He helped prevent an assured depression I might had been designated to have after Jake's death.  
I let myself fall on my bed, and that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Yup things are slowly but surely getting on with Edward and Bella.  
I don't want to break Bella's heart anytime soon **** But sadly, it will happen.  
Real life event: "888" If my favorite Chinese restaurant and Lo Mein my favorite food too (:**

**Please review and ask anything. Thank you.**


	6. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**This is my favorite chapter ever. Please be aware there are some curse words uses.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Never Told You What I Do For A Living.**

"_When we met  
You said we were the same,  
You know that we're different,  
And all the times you promised me that  
Everything would work out in the end, you were gravely mistaken." Silverstein_

The morning was beautiful and sunny, something I hadn't seen in weeks. I must admit my good humor this morning was thanks to Edward and his not-so-awkward date last night. I was still in bed daydreaming about him when Charlie called.  
"Bells? Did you know school started today?" Uh-oh. Did I? I think not.  
"No dad. But I'm on my way if you'd like me to."  
"Always know what to do Bella. Drive safe."

Wow school. But maybe it'll help. I don't think about Jake as much anymore or how he died. Nightmares come and go about what I experienced but it's getting better. And now I wondered how things at school will be. Will the library still be the library? Or is it going to be taken down? Who am I going to hang out with at school? Took me less than a second to realize Edward _also_ went to Forks High. My day only got better. I jumped in the shower excited to know today was going to be different and a new beginning somehow. Of course I missed my friend, but I was not going to be in mourning forever. Being distracted helped me not cry for hours straight.  
I chose a simple brown top and jeans. The sun will be my jacket today.  
I skipped breakfast and picked my backup. I didn't think there would be a need for books today, but I still did.

It was exactly 8am and the first bell rang. I was still in my truck, waiting for nothing. Well, if 'nothing' in this case means 'Edward's car'. He wasn't coming to school today, I see. Or maybe he was running late. But of course I knew he wasn't.  
I got out of the truck and started to walk to my first period class, Biology. The only class I didn't share with Jacob and did with Edward. I could hear almost everyone's whispers around the hall and entrance door and they bothered me so much. I knew some of those whispers were about me and Jake and if rumors run like light speed, Edward too. But I wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed tired and annoyed. It had been a long and tough week for those unlucky ones. I looked around to try to find Edward. Nowhere to be found. Not even Alice, the one that's everywhere. My eyes dropped in sadness once I remembered that everyone I was closed with or talked to in a daily basis was gone and I was alone. How could Edward leave me alone in my first day? What does 'love' mean to him? I felt like a fool. Maybe Edward doesn't _love _me but was trying to be nice so I wouldn't be so depressed? Does anyone even do that? All these questions but none of them have an answer.

I walked in biology class to find it only half full. Mr. Mendez was standing at the door, greeting and welcoming everyone back. It felt like first day of kindergarten. I sat by myself, just in case Edward decided to show up and needed to sit with someone.  
"Today will not be regular class day. The whole school will be meeting in the auditorium to talk about… things and what we should expect for the rest of the school year" Mr. Mendez took a deep sigh and walked out of the classrooms. Students walked out quietly too, and I joined. We headed to the auditorium like the rest of the school.

I wasn't paying attention at all. I already knew everything the principal talked about. The murders and how the case was being handed, the library being closed for the rest of the year until renovation, free psychiatrists for everyone and more useless things.

During lunch, I sat alone. But I felt better when I looked around and saw around 5 more tables with lonely people too. I wasn't hungry at all. Maybe school was a bad idea today. Maybe Edward thought I wouldn't be coming and expected me to be home and maybe just maybe he was waiting for me there.  
I saw a guy making his way to me, and I looked down at my food. He sat in front of me, not even asking for the seat.  
"They think the Cullen's did it." He blurted out.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your boyfriend? Edward and his family? Rumor has it they were the ones at the massacre. I mean, not showing up today and at the funeral? They've always been the outcast anyway. How does that make you feel Isabella??!"  
Today was a day I was so hoping to enjoy but this dude just killed it.  
"You're pathetic!" I stood up and yelled at him. Everyone turned to look at me and out of fear, I ran out of the cafeteria.

Thankfully my keys and cell phone were on my pocket and not in my backpack, because I had forgotten it at the cafeteria. I got in my truck and nervously called Charlie.  
"Dad? I got to go home I feel like crap"  
"Easy Bells. Wait for me I'll go sign you out."  
"No dad I'm just going home. Like skipping."  
"Okay, but go straight home."

I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I couldn't even start the truck because my shaky hand never found the keyhole. The Cullens? What did they have to do with all this? Part of me wanted to be mad and hit the life out of that guy but I couldn't. I wasn't mad, I wasn't angry at him for accusing Edward. The sad part is, I was curious. Curious to know why I hadn't connected the dots together before. Edward's out of nowhere affection and the funeral and today. I shouted as many curse words as I could. That helped me calm down. I finally managed to get the truck going and headed home.

* * *

Edward's Volvo was on my driveway and my heartbeat stopped. I was not Isabella Swan anymore, but Bella fucking Swan.  
I got out of the truck and looked inside the Volvo. He wasn't there so I was guessing he made his delinquent self at home. The door was opened and I found him standing in the middle of the living room, looking at portraits of me when I was younger.  
"Knew you were coming. That truck of yours sure isn't sneaky" I knew he was in a good mood because of his also good humor. But I was not.  
"We need to talk." I had never meant those words ever before today. He turned to see me dead serious, and sat on the sofa and so did I.

"Where were you the day of the murders?"  
"Uh… I told you I was home by that time already"  
"No, that _DAY_"  
"I was at school, but I leave right when school is out. What's the matter?"  
"And where were you the day of the funeral?"  
"My house and then decided to come over ask you on a date."  
"Why? Why when you knew everyone would be there including me. When you knew it'll be so hard for me and needed of someone. Of _you._ God, I hate admitting I need you. I love you Edward. No shit, I've loved you since I first saw you. I wanted you there but no. Not even your family."  
"We didn't want to cause any problems. None of those kids were anything of us."  
"What about just paying respect for them? For me? For my BEST FRIEND!"  
"I'm sorry. I knew I should've been there. But I didn't… I didn't know if you wanted me there." His voice sounded so sad and sincere.  
Guilt was now on my side and I whispered, "Why didn't you go to school today?"  
I knew he was going to lie. I didn't understand anything anymore. I made him look straight in the eyes, and I noticed his eyes fully dark. My head revolved around and I felt dizzy. _Those eyes._ _I remember them. They were…_

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU! FUCKING ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU!!!"  
I got up so quickly, I fell on my butt. He tried helping me but I threw his hand. I was sobbing so loud, I couldn't hear anything he tried telling me. I was on my way out, when he grabbed me by the waist. I couldn't move, he was so strong and freezing cold. He turned me around to face him and since my struggling to get away failed, I stopped moving.  
"Listen to me. _I love you Bella._ Please forgive me. I did it all for you."  
I screamed so loud, like a mother giving birth, with my eyes closed, and head looking up. I escaped out of his arms and ran outside. I fell, again but this time on the cement driveway, breathing heavily and my hands on the ground. My hands were instantly full of blood and burn so bad.

I turned back to see Edward a few feet away, glittering in the sun with full black pupils.

* * *

**And even though they love each other, she's a human and he's a **_**vampire.**_** It can't always be easy.  
Next chapter will be an Edward POV (for those bored of Bella's questioning :P )**

**Reviews and questions are always welcomed!**

**Hope you enjoyed ;D**


End file.
